How to Love
by PsychicPunch
Summary: This is based off of the song "How to Love" by Lil' Wayne. Something bad has happened to Dawn. Horrible experiences with romance. Who would suspect that she would be given a lesson from Ash? ONE-SHOT


A** pearlshipping one-shot. Based off of the song "How to Love" by Lil' Wayne. I'm not a fan of him much but I highly suggest you listen to this song. It's amazing. One of my favs in fact. No hate comments. Sorry from any grammical mistakes. That is all. Peace out homies!**

* * *

Ash sat down next to a very close girl in his life. He was wearing his usual day clothes. This included blue jeans, a navy blue vest with a yellow chevron, and red and grey hightops. Over his messy black hair sat his signature hat. He looked down at a girl with his brown eyes. That girl was Dawn. Dawn was a pokemon coordinator who had recently started her journey about 8 months ago. She had earned 3 ribbons from her contests so far. For some reason Ash liked the way Dawn would be shaking with joy when she won. But now the girl wasn't happy. In fact, she was crying.

Dawn was wearing pink boots and a pink skirt. She had her scarf tied around her neck as always. Black stockings could be seen on her legs. Covereing a white tank top was a black vest. On the top of her head was a white beanie with a pink pokeball trademark. She was stunning at always.

"Am I stupid?" Dawn asked in between sobs. This too Ash by surprised. He wasn't sure if she was ready to talk of not. All Brock told him to do was comfort the girl. How is Ash supposed to talk about all of this drama?

Ash smiled down at the girl. It hurt the boy that she would ask such a question. "Of course not Dawn," Ash spoke in a soothing voice. This tone of Ash's was one that very few people ever heard. It may resemble something called love.

Dawn's face had been hidden in her hands. She finally looked up at Ash. He lightly gasped at the sight. Dawn has cried before, but Ash never seen something like this before. Dawn's eyes were puffy with red marks around them. Her cheeks were lightly stained with tears as a trail led down to her chin. Water filled the two blue orbs. Her eyes reflected the moon and stary sky.

Dawn sighed and put her face in her heads. "Then why did I fall for it?" Dawn's muffled voice touched Ash.

Ash felt saddened him self. He was hesitant, but he slowly moved his hand to Dawn's back. He traced small circles. Dawn shivered and slightly squirmed under his touch.

"Dawn," Ash began," you didn't fall for anything." Dawn frowned. She lightly moved Ash's arm away from her and scooted away from him on the bench they sat on. She suddenly felt cold. Her back was facing him. Dawn tilted her head upwards to look at the sky. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Ash wasn't much help to her.

Dawn was going to be stubborn towards him.

Ash sighed as he dropped his hand next to him. He leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky as well.

"Come on Dawn," Ash said looking towards the back of her head," don't blame yourself. He was just a stupid jerk! There will be people like that in your life. This probably won't happen again. Put the past in the past." Ash stared at Dawn when she didn't answer. If you focused more you could notice that she was trembling. If the dense boy didn't know she was upset he would have thought that Dawn was just cold, even though it is a warm summer's night.

"This isn't the first time it happened."

Ash's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. The boys sat op straighter as he came closer to Dawn, but still kept a distance. "Huh?" Was all Ash could say.

Dawn let out a long and heavy sigh. "Why does this always happen to me? I'm just so stupid! How could I've fallen for it again?" Dawn threw her hand in the air. She stood up and walked a few feet away. It was now perfectly clear she was trembling. Dawn balled up her fists. "It's always the same thing! Some stranger is nice to me just because they think I'm pretty or 'hot' as all of them would say! I always think that they actually like me but then it comes..." Dawns voice softened. She lowered her head and opened up her palms. "The same thing always happens." Her voice was quiet. "I never learn."

Ash wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't know this about his best friend. She was only 14 and these things have happened to her before. No wonder why she took this so hard. Ash shook his head lightly. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. "How could they degrade you like that?" Dawn was surprised by Ash's out speak. She lifted her head and turned around to him. Dawn looked worse than she did before. Her cheeks and nose was reddened. Her hat was lightly pushed back, letting her bangs to fall and slightly cover her face. Dawn's eyes looked darker and dull. Through all the pain she still looked strangly pretty.

It took all of Ash's strength to not turn away. His friend was killing him looking so depressed. "In the entire human language all they could come up is with something like 'hot'? You are way more that that. You're beautiful, smart, courageuos, you always see the bright side of things, you take care of pokemon, nothing can hold you back. They don't realize what they are dealing with." Ash breathed out his next word. "_**Perfection...**"_

Dawn's eyes widened at what Ash had said. For the moment the tears stopped dripping out of her eyes. Ash pushed himself off of the bench. He slowly paced around Dawn.

"You see, Dawn, I don't understand why or how they could treat such a treasure like you like that. How could they trick you into falling for them. Then they try to use you like a toy. Maybe you didn't love them. This may sound strange coming from me since everyone thinks that I am more dense than a little baby, but you might not know how to love... This has happened more than once, right? Were you sure this is love, or are you just caught up in the moment?"

Dawn was both speachless and motionless. It was surprising that she was getting a lecture on this topic from Ash. Ash of all people. Ash continued to speak. "Based on this information, you've moved on from boy to boy. I know that may sound rude but I'm not trying to make it sound like that. My point is that you want to be loved. Sadly, jerks in the world fool you. Now, have you ever been in love, or loved someone? Truely loved...?"

Dawn thought about it. There may be someone very close to her that she may be in love with. Dawn isn't dense, she just doesn't know how to recognize these feelings. The feelings that could cause other feelings.

Dawn wasn't sure how to respond. She wan't expecting Ash to be questioning her. Dawn always thought that she would be giving Ash the talk. Not the other way around. She wasn't sure what the dense boy was getting at. This was starting to confuse Dawn. She was always certain that she knew these feelings, she knew about love... The emotion that causes other emotions.

"Dawn," Ash spoke. He stopped infront of her. He realized that Dawn didn't really have an answer when the silence filled over them. Ash always thought Dawn knew better. He thought that Dawn was an expert in this subject. But tonight he was proven wrong by himself.

"Listen Dawn," Ash said. He wasn't sure where he was going with this. "I care about you. I don't like seeing you in this state. This is just because of all of those guys. They keep trying to steal your heart, but it just doesn't turn out right. Instead of stealing it they just vandalize it. I've noticed that you put it back together and fix it right up, but there are still scars. Cuts that need desperate work. Someone else acts like they are going to add a band-aid onto it but instead they rip one off. Its hard to see that at first because you can't recognize what they are going to do."

Ash put his hand on Dawn's shoulders. The warmth from when he touched her earlier came back to her. You could notice her eyes slightly lightening up. Natural color came back to dawns face as she stopped trembling.

"You need to learn how to recognize when people will do this to you. They'll just come out of nowhere. You'll be treated like some barbie doll. When they try to make a move there will be no apologies for useing you. Nothing. The jerk will leave you in the rain. He'll rip out the chapter of his life that you were in it. There is no love in that."

Ash and Dawn just stared at each other. Both were now speachless for the moment. Dawn then quietly spoke. "Why are you saying all of this?"

Ash breathed inwards. Why was he saying all of this? Ash was becoming slightly sure of why. "You don't deserve what happened. You deserve more. I don't know why that guy was so insistent that you would do **_that_** tonight. If it was just because youre pretty then he needs to realize something. You're beautiful. Inside and out. Gorgeous. Admirable. Angelic. Marvelous. Wonderful. Dazzling. Perfect..."

Ash closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "They're probably in the world, ready to do what they did to you to another girl. They didn't realize that you aren't just another girl. You're far from being just another girl. You are moer than the average girl. You are no ordinary girl."

Dawn wasn't sure how to answer. Ash smiled down at the girl. He loved the way her shiney eyes reflected the moonlight. He loved how he skin tingled under his tough. he loved the softness of her blue hair and how it tickled his sking when the ends touched him. He loved the heart that still need repairs. He loved the girl.

"Please Dawn," Ash whispered," don't cry. Be happy. Smile. People love you. I do. Your family does. Your friends do. And your best friend Ash espically does." Dawn couldn't help but smile. She lightly giggled at what Ash said. Dawn wondered what type of love Ash has for her, and what type does she have for him...

Ash's smile grew bigger at hearing the girl laugh. Ash slowly wrapped his arms round Dawn's shoulder's and pulled her close. The girl was drenched in his warmth. Dawn brought her arms up and wrapped her arms around Ash. She barried her face in his shoulder. The scent of metal, Earth, and cinnamon filled her nose. She became very familiar to the natural smell of Ash.

Ash dug his face into Dawn's blue hair. The girl smelled like vanilla and roses. He was never sure if it was her natural scent or some perfume, but Ash didn't mind.

"Dawn," Ash breathed out," this could be our moment. It wont just be a phase, but it could be a really long moment. Or maybe a bunch of smaller moments together."

Dawn wasn't sure where Ash was going with his words, but she wanted to know.

Ash closed his eyes. He enjoyed the feeling of Dawn's soft hair up against his face. "I wont rip a band-aid off. I'll bring more so that you're heart is protected. Nothing bad will ever happen to it. Then I could make it stronger. So strong that one day, all the horrible scars will be gone. I won't try to steal your heart, but I will restore it."

Dawn lightly looked up. Ash slightly pulled away so he could look his dear friend in the eye. "A-ash?" Dawn voice was quiet as she studdered. She liked it when Ash was like this. Confronting his feelings and being slightly more opened. But she never wants him to change. Dawn loves his denseness. She loves his messy black hair. She loves the cap on his head. She loves his closeness with all the pokemon. She loves his determination. she loves how Ash would save her by risking himself. She loves Ash being her best friend. She loves Ash.

Ash smiled down at the girl that was beginning to blush. "Listen Dawn," Ash said calmly," every since I became closer to you, I've learned what its like to be in love. I guess I knew how to love before with my experience with pokemon. But I just learned how to love others like this recently. Now, I am offering something but please accept it." Dawn's eyes glistened up at Ash. "Anything, Ash..." Dawn said lightly. Ash gave a small meaning full smile. "I want to teach you how to love."


End file.
